Don't Worry
by edogawa Luffy
Summary: Habis baca chapter 824, aku langsung dapet ide bikin fic ini. Apakah Luffy benar-benar yakin kalau Sabo baik-baik saja setelah melihat berita markas utama Revolusioner di koran? Apakah Luffy akan tetap menyelamatkan Sanji atau malah mencoba mencari Sabo? Kalau ada yang penasaran, baca saja dan terima kasih.
**Disclaimer** : One Piece punya Oda Eiichiro.

 **DON'T WORRY**

Luffy dan Brook harus memancing untuk mereka makan karena masakan Luffy yang bahkan tidak bisa dimakan. Nami harus membersihkan dapur akibat kebakaran yang disebabkan oleh Luffy. Chopper mengecek keadaan Pekom di ruangannya, Pedro kembali ke _Crow Nest_ untuk melihat keadaan. Carrot? Mink kelinci itu masih sibuk menjilati, menggigit kuping Luffy yang masih asik memancing. Setelah menerima kabar penyerangan markas utama pasukan revolusioner, bajak laut Topi Jerami tetap melanjutkan misi mereka untuk menyelamatkan Sanji.

"Ah! Aku tidak punya tenaga lagi, aku benar-benar kelaparan..." keluh Luffy masih memegang alat pancingannya, "AW!"

Luffy mengaduh kesakitan karena lagi-lagi diserang oleh Carrot, bagaimana tidak... tanpa malu Luffy melahap wortel di tangan Carrot tanpa sisa dan juga beberapa wortel yang dibawa Carrot. Pedro langsung memisahkan Luffy dan Carrot.

"Luffy, aku tidak akan memasakkan untukmu jika kau tidak memancing!"

Acara memancing pun kembali dilanjutkan setelah mendengar teriakan Nami dari dapur. Beruntung mereka dapat ikan juga sapi laut dan hewan laut lainnya yang berhasil ditangkap Luffy, Brook, dan Pedro yang ikut membantu mereka.

XXX

"Luffy, ayo makan. Ajak Chopper, Nami bilang untuk hari ini saja, makasakannya gratis."

Luffy pun melesat ke ruang makan meninggalkan Chopper yang kini mengejar Luffy dengan wujud manusianya takut kalau makanannya habis dimakan Luffy.

"Owowow... aduh Nami, kenapa kau menusuk tanganku dengan garpu."

"Ingat Luffy, aku bukan Sanji jadi jangan harap kalau kau mendapat makanan ekstra lebih dari ini. Jangan lupa kalau bukan karena kau memaksakan diri untuk masak **dan** menghabiskan cadangan bahan makanan untuk seminggu kedepan, **kita** tidak akan hampir mati kelaparan."

Dan perang makanan pun tetap terjadi, Luffy yang mencuri makanan yang lain, Carrot yang lagi-lagi menyerang Luffy karena makanannya dicuri, Pekom dan Pedro yang berusaha mati-matian melahap makanan mereka sekali makan agar tidak dicuri Luffy lagi, Chopper dan Brook juga Nami yang makan dengan santai, dibilang santai sebenarnya Chopper dan Brook hanya pasrah dan Nami... dia mencatat setiap makanan yang dicuri Luffy seharga 3500 berri kedalam buku hutang SHP (Strawhat Hutang Piutang).

XXX

"Nami... apa Sabo akan baik-baik saja?" gumam Luffy.

Saat itu Luffy berada di kepala Sunny, sedangkan Nami mengurus kebun jeruknya juga kebun Robin dan Usopp. Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Nami pun menghampiri Luffy dan berdiri didepan Luffy yang berbalik menghadapnya.

"Sabo... saat aku masih kecil, dia berlayar ke laut duluan namun kapal Tenryuubuto menghancurkan kapal Sabo dan menenggelamkannya. Aku kira, aku dan Ace pikir selama ini sebelum aku bertemu dengannya lagi di Dresrossa dia sudah meninggal, aku dan Ace hanya melihat ke arah laut tempat Sabo tenggelam lalu aku menangis dan bertanya pada Ace apakah dia juga akan meninggal seperti Sabo dan dia bilang dia tidak akan meninggal, meninggalkan adik yang lemah... tapi dia meninggalkanku. Apakah Sabo akan meninggalkanku juga seperti Ace?"

Luffy jarang bahkan mungkin hampir tidak pernah mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya seperti sekarang ini, dia selalu berpikiran positif dan selalu memendamnya sendiri, karena itu saat Luffy mengatakan perasaannya sekarang ini membuat Nami sangat senang. Dia memeluk Luffy mencoba menenangkannya.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja, ayahmu-Dragon- adalah orang yang kuat, dia pernah menyelamatkan Sabo waktu Sabo kecil, sekarang dia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jangan khawatir. Semua pasti baik-baik saja." Ujar Nami menenangkan.

"Terima kasih, Nami, shishishi..." ucap Luffy.

"Luffy... kau tahu, kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan Sabo, kami siap membantumu. Aku memang tidak sekuat lainnya tapi aku bisa bertarung bersamamu." Kata Nami.

"Shishishi... terima kasih, Nami, tapi aku sudah baik-baik saja. Jujur saja, aku masih tidak percaya kalau Dragon itu ayahku, kami sama sekali tidak mirip. Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau aku punya ayah. Tapi kalau Nami mempercayainya, aku juga akan mempercayainya. Saat ini aku ingin tetap pada misi kita menyelamatkan Sanji, ah... Nami... aku lapar." Ungkap Luffy.

XXX

"Hentikan pernikahan ini!"

"..."

"Sanji itu milikku!"

"...EEEHHH!"

"Dasar bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal yang membuat orang salah paham."

Tim penyelamat Sanji akhirnya tiba di pulau Cake, wilayah Big Mom. Luffy langsung lari secepat kilat mencari Sanji, diikuti Nami yang khawatir Luffy akan membuat kegaduhan. Sementara Chopper, Brook, dan Carrot mencari salinan poneglyph, Pekom dan Pedro tidak tahu kemana. Benar dugaan Nami, entah karena haki yang dimilikinya atau hanya kebetulan... di sebuah ruangan yang diadakan hajatan untuk pernikahan Sanji dan Purin, Luffy langsung datang menghentikan pernikahan itu dan mengeklaim Sanji adalah miliknya. Spontan seluruh orang di ruangan itu langsung terkejut dan Sanji... dia pun membatu dan berubah menjadi abu. Nami yang entah bagaimana caranya sudah menemukan salinan poneglyph dan berhasil menyusul Luffy itu langsung memukul kepala Luffy dengan clima tact miliknya.

"Sanji-kun, maafkan aku! Karena aku, kau jadi berada di situasi seperti ini." Nami membungkukkan badannya.

Sanji yang sudah menjadi abu itu pun langsung kembali hidup ketika mendengar suara Nami. Tanpa pikir panjang Luffy membawa pergi Sanji, Purin, Pekom, dan Pedro yang entah bagaimana sudah ada disana seperti membawa karung beras. "OI Luffy! Turunkan aku!" "GAOH~!" "..." anak buah Big Mom dan aliansinya itupun langsung mengejar mereka. Sanji yang kini sudah terlepas dari Luffy pun membawa Purin ala pengantin ( _bridal style_ ).

"Yohohoho... Luffy, Nami-san, lihat apa yang kami temukan!"

Harta karun yang diberikan untuk bajak laut Topi Jerami sewaktu di pulau Fishman berada di karung bawaan Brook, Chopper dan Carrot juga membawa bahan makanan yang mereka temukan disana, dari arah ketiganya pasukan Big Mom pun mengejar mereka untuk alasan yang...

"Ayo kejar mereka! Kalau Big Mom sampai tahu rumahnya dimakan sebagian, kita bisa tinggal nama!"

"Bagaimana ini, sekarang bangunan ini sudah hampir runtuh."

"Ayo cepat kejar mereka, jangan sampai lolos!"

Saking laparnya, Chopper yang memang doyan makanan manis itu tidak sengaja menabrak dinding saat mencari Poneglyph yang sebenarnya sudah ditangan Nami, ketika itu Chopper tidak sengaja memakan kenop pintu dan baru menyadari kalau bangunan itu sebenarnya kue. Chopper yang merasa ada di surga manisan akhirnya memakan sebagian kue bangunan itu yang berakhir seperti sekarang ini.

"Lady Purin!"

"Pekom pengkhianat!"

"Big Mom, seluruh persediaan dan harta karun kita habis dibawa bajak laut Topi Jerami!"

"Big Mom, salinan poneglyph itu sudah tidak ada lagi!"

XXX

"Hei Zoro, kenapa perasaanku jadi tidak enak begini ya... maksudku apa mereka akan baik-baik saja." kata Usopp.

"Ini Luffy, yang kita bilang. Apa kau pikir dia hanya datang membawa dia dan pergi begitu saja." Zoro memberikan pernyataan yang kau-tahu-sendiri-kan.

"Fufufu... aku rasa bukan hanya Kaidou tapi juga Big Mom yang akan kita hadapi. Aku harap Nami dan Chopper baik-baik saja." Robin ikut berkomentar.

"Tenang saja, Pedro juga bersama mereka, aku dengar dia sangat kuat. Aku yakin dia bisa membantu mereka, aku dan Usopp juga sudah memodifikasi clima tact Nami jadi kita hanya bisa mempercayai mereka." Franky pun mencoba menenangkan mereka.

XXX

"Chopper, Brook, Carrot, Pekom, dan Nami kalian ke Thousand Sunny duluan. Aku akan mengalihkan mereka. Pedro, kau bisa bertarungkan!" Perintah Luffy.

"Iya."

"Sanji, apa keputusanmu?!" Tanya Luffy disela pertarungan melawan pasukan Big Mom.

"Tentu saja aku ikut kalian. Maaf Purin-chan, aku jadi melibatkanmu. Maaf aku tidak bisa menikahimu."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, aku senang kau menjadi calonku."

"Luffy, terima kasih sudah menjemputku!"

Pertarungan pun dimulai, sementara itu Nami dkk juga menghadapi anak buah Big Mom yang berjaga di Thousand Sunny.

XXX

"Sanji, selamat datang kembali di Thousand Sunny dan... aku lapar. Kau tidak tahu betapa menderitanya aku saat kau tidak ada, kami bahkan harus makan masakan yang membuatku muntah saat makannya." Keluh Luffy.

"Itu kau sendiri yang memasaknya!" - Nami, Chopper, Brook.

"Baiklah, aku akan masak sekarang."

.

.

.

"OI, SIAPA YANG BERANI MEMBAKAR DAPURKU!"

Semua penghuni Sunny pun menunjuk Luffy serentak dan mundur sepuluh langkah, kembali ke pos masing-masing.

"Shishishi... aku kan hanya berbaik hati memasakkan mereka karena mereka lapar, tapi... shishishi..."

(Maaf bagian ini di sensor karena terlalu... terlalu menyedihkan keaadaan Luffy)

XXX

"Luffy, kau masih memikirkan Sabo dan ayahmu?" Tanya Nami saat melihat Luffy masih di kepala Sunny.

"Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir kalau aku tidak pernah tahu rasanya punya orang tua, saat aku masih kecil hanya ada Makino, Shank, kepala desa, kakek, Dadan, juga Ace dan Sabo. Jadi saat aku mendengar berita itu, aku hanya khawatir dengan Sabo bukan ayahku, apa itu aneh?" Jawab Luffy melihat ke arah Nami.

"Aku juga tidak punya ayah. Aku hanya punya ibu angkat dan Genzo-san yang sudah kuanggap sebagai orangtuaku." Sahut Nami.

"Hei Nami, seperti apa rasanya memiliki orang tua?" Tanya Luffy yang kini berbalik duduk menghadap Nami.

Mendengar pertanyaan Luffy itu membuat Nami sedikit terkejut namun senang karena Luffy jarang tertarik dengan hal seperti itu.

"Hmmm... Bellemere, ibuku... saat aku masih kecil, dia tidak pernah marah, malah Genzou yang sering mengomeli kami hahaha ah tapi pernah dia marah besar padaku dan Nojiko..." Nami pun menceritakan tentang Bellemere dan Genzou pada Luffy.

Luffy hanya tersenyum melihat ekspresi Nami yang berubah-ubah saat menceritakan semua kisahnya tentang Bellemere dan Genzou.

"Dia tetap melindungiku dan Nojiko hingga akhir hayatnya, karena itu aku yakin... Dragon, ayahmu, juga pasti begitu. Dia akan melindungi Sabo dan semua nakamanya, lagipula kalian ayah dan anak jaid sifat kalian pun hampir sama. Dan... menurutku itu tidak aneh, itu karena kau tidak pernah bersamanya apalagi bertemu dengannya. Luffy, apa kau membenci ayahmu? Ace... dia membenci ayahnya kan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak membencinya, dia menyelamatkan Sabo, jadi aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Dia juga menyelamatkan Robin. Aku takut kehilangan Sabo lagi, aku sudah kehilangan Ace dua tahun lalu dan Sabo saat aku kecil, aku tidak mau kehilangan Sabo untuk terakhir kali, karena dia satu-satunya kakakku." Jawab Luffy.

"Shishishi... aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi bersama Nami selalu membuatku merasa aman dan nyaman. Nami, aku harap aku bisa selalu bersama Nami sepanjang hidupku shishishi pasti sangat menyenangkan berpetualang bersama." Ungkap Luffy, "Sanji... aku lapar!"

"Nami-san, Carrot-chan, makan malam sudah siap!" Teriak Sanji dari dapur.

"Itu... seperti... ah tidak mungkin, ini Luffy, Luffy, jadi tidak mungkin dia melamarku, ya ya pasti seperti itu, maksudnya kami semua. Ya pasti begitu." Gumam Nami lalu berjalan mengikuti Luffy ke ruang makan.

XXX

"Hm.. jadi begitu, jadi sekarang Robin-chan dan Marimo menghadapi Kaidou, hm... Luffy. Kita tidak bisa diam saja, kita harus menyusul mereka, Robin-chan dalam bahaya." - Sanji

"Tapi kita harus kembali ke Zou, Carrot, Pedro, dan Pekomamushi, kita harus mengantar mereka." - Nami

"Tidak, aku ingin ikut kalian. Aku janji tidak akan merepotkan kalian." Tolak Carrot.

"Ini berbahaya, Carrot. Kau harus kembali ke Zou." Pedro memberi alasan,"lagipula kita ikut hanya untuk menyelamatkan Sanji."

"Tapi aku..."

"Shishishi... baiklah kau boleh ikut." Ungkap Luffy.

"Kalau Carrot ikut, aku harus ikut."

"Aku tidak peduli, sekarang Big Mom pasti akan membunuhku jika menemukanku..."

"Haa... kalau Luffy sudah bilang gitu, berarti keputusan sudah mutlak."

XXX

Ahahaha... padahal fic Love is Nakama belum kelar. Pas baca chapter 824, aku langsung kepikiran bikin fic ini. Karena cuma dua lembar, aku pikir dikit banget jadi aku tambahin jadi segini... alurnya berantakan ya tapi intinya ya gitu hahaha

Terima kasih buat yang baca dan review.


End file.
